Erde
Die Erde, auch bekannt als Terra oder Sol III, ist der dritte Planet im Sol-System. Die Erde ist der Heimatplanet der Menschen, auch bekannt als Terraner, und einer hochintelligenten, im Wasser lebenden Spezies, den Buckelwalen. Außerdem stammen auch die Voth aus dem Delta-Quadranten ursprünglich von der Erde. Verglichen mit anderen Lebensformen des Universums, besitzen die Menschen eine große kulturelle und linguistische Vielfalt. Die Vereinigte Erde ist ein Gründungsmitglied der Föderation im Jahr 2161, nachdem sie zuvor aus dem Irdisch-Romulanischen Krieg als Sieger hervor geht. Die Erde wird eines der wichtigsten Mitglieder der Föderation, was sich dadurch auszeichnet, dass auf der Erde das Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte, sowie weitere wichtige Sternenflotteneinrichtungen, befinden. Auch der Föderationspräsident hat sein Büro auf der Erde, in der Stadt Paris. Astronomische Daten [[Datei:Enterprise (NCC-1701) Refit im Orbit der Erde.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise im Orbit der Erde.]] [[Datei:USS Enterprise-D im Orbit der Erde.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise-D im Orbit.]] Die Erde ist der dritte Planet, der sich im Sol-System im Alpha-Quadranten befindet. Der Planet Erde umkreist den Stern Sol. Die durchschnittlich Entfernung zur Sonne ist ungefähr 150 Millionen Kilometer, eine so genannte „Astronomische Einheit“ (AE). Die Erde besitzt außerdem einen natürlichen Trabanten, der Luna heißt. ( ; ) Orbitale Einrichtungen thumb|Das Raumdock. Die erste orbitale Einrichtung des Planeten ist der Satellit Sputnik I, der im Jahr 1957 gestartet worden ist. ( ) Zu den ersten permanenten Raumstationen gehörten die Raumstation Mir, dann die ISS. ( ; ) Im Jahr 2119 wurde im Orbit der Warp-5-Komplex in Betrieb genommen. ( ) Im Jahr 2154 wird die Yosemite-3-Forschungsstation im Orbit von den Xindi zerstört. ( ) )}} Eine der wichtigen orbitalen Einrichtungen der Erde ist das Raumdock. ( , , ; ) 2366 werden mehrere Orbitale Habitate im Orbit eingerichtet. ( ) Außerdem befindet sich dort eine Reihe von Trockendocks. Dazu gehören die McKinley-Station, die San-Francisco-Flottenwerft und die Marin-County-Schiffswerft. ( ; ; ) Weitere Informationen Geschichte Frühgeschichte thumb|left|Die Erde vor 3,5 Milliarden Jahren. Vor etwa 4,6 Milliarden Jahren entsteht die Erde aus einer Gas- und Staubwolke. Auf dem noch jungen Planeten entwickelt sich aus sich verbindenden Aminosäuren das erste Leben. ( ) Ungefähr zur selben Zeit hinterlässt eine Spezies, die als Urhumanoiden bekannt sind, ihren genetischen Code in der Ursuppe des Planeten. Dieses genetische Material ist der Grundstein für das humanoide Leben auf der Erde. ( ) Aus den ersten Spuren von Leben entwickelt sich später eine der ersten dominierenden Tiergruppen des Planeten, die Dinosaurier. Sie beherrschen die Erde über einen Zeitraum von mehr als hundert Millionen Jahre. Während des Zeitalters der Dinosaurier entwickelt sich aus einer Gruppe von Hadrosauriern die erste warpfähige Spezies auf der Erde. Kurz vor dem großen Massensterben der Dinosaurier durch den Einschlag eines Kometen verlassen die Hadrosaurier vor 65 Millionen Jahre, die Erde. Später werden sie als Voth bekannt. ( ; ) Menschheitsgeschichte Nach dem Aussterben der Dinosaurier werden die Säugetiere zur dominanten Klasse auf der Erde. Vor ungefähr 200.000 Jahren entwickelt sich der Homo sapiens in Afrika. In Ägypten und Mesopotamien entstehen die ersten Hochkulturen. Um 1000 vor Christus entsteht im Mittelmeerraum zunächst die Kultur der Griechen und später, um 500 vor Christus, das Römische Reich. Um 500 nach Christus geht das Römische Reich unter. ( ) Der nächste Zeitabschnitt bis 1500 wird das Mittelalter genannt. Ab dem Jahr 1500 beginnt die Neuzeit. Raumfahrtzeitalter thumb|Die Raumstation ISS im Orbit der Erde. Das 20. Jahrhundert ist von drei großen Konflikten geprägt, dem Ersten Weltkrieg, der von 1914 bis 1918 andauert. Ungefähr zwanzig Jahre später folgt der Zweite Weltkrieg, der zwischen 1939 und 1945 ausgetragen wird. Gegen Ende des 20. Jahrhunderts kommt es zu den Eugenischen Kriegen, die von 1993 bis 1996 anhalten. ( ) Im 20. Jahrhundert macht der Mensch die ersten Schritte ins All. 1957 wird der Satellit Sputnik I in den Orbit der Erde geschossen und zwölf Jahre später betritt Neil Armstrong als erster Mensch den Erdenmond Luna. ( ) Zur Jahrtausendwende wird als großes Gemeinschaftsprojekt der Menschheit die Raumstation ISS gebaut. Im Jahr 2026 bricht der Dritte Weltkrieg aus. Der Krieg dauert 27 Jahre, bis 2053 ein Waffenstillstand geschlossen wird. ( ) 10 Jahre nach dem Dritten Weltkrieg entwickelt Zefram Cochrane den Warpantrieb. 2063 findet der erste Kontakt zwischen den Menschen und einer außerirdischen Spezies, den Vulkaniern, statt. ( ) 22. Jahrhundert left|thumb|Angriff der Xindi auf die Erde. Ab dem Jahr 2113 bessert sich die wirtschaftliche Situation auf der Erde deutlich und sechs Jahre später beginnen die Menschen mit dem NX-Programm. Die Menschen wollen endlich den Weltraum erforschen. 2150 wird die erste Weltregierung gegründet. Ein Jahr später beginnen die Menschen mit der ''Enterprise'' NX-01 die Tiefenraumerforschung des Alls. ( ) Im Jahr 2153 greifen die Xindi die Erde mit einer Sonde an. Ein gewaltiger Strahl zieht über die Oberfläche der Erde, der weite Teile Floridas bis hin zu Venezuela verwüstet. Sieben Millionen Menschen sterben bei dem Angriff. Die Enterprise wird in die Delphische Ausdehnung geschickt, um einen weiteren Angriff der Xindi zu verhindern und die Erde vor ihrer Vernichtung zu bewahren. ( ) [[Datei:Enterprise_Zurück.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise kehrt zur Erde zurück.]] Im letzten Moment kann 2154 die Xindi-Superwaffe im Erdorbit vernichtet werden. Kurz darauf wird Frieden mit den Xindi geschlossen. ( ) Anfang 2155 bedroht John Frederick Paxton von der Organisation Terra Prime mit der auf dem Mars stationierten Verteron-Phalanx das Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte auf der Erde. Er will es vernichten, wenn nicht alle außerirdischen Vertreter den Planeten verlassen würden. Paxton wird von der Enterprise aufgehalten, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. ( ) Ein Jahr später kommt es zum Krieg zwischen den Menschen und den Romulanern. Die Menschen gewinnen den Krieg 2160. Nur ein Jahr später, 2161, wird die Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten gegründet. ( ) 23. Jahrhundert left|thumb|Das Raumdock im Orbit der Erde. Im 23. Jahrhundert ist die Erde ein Paradies, es gibt keine Kriege mehr und die Armut wurde beseitigt. Obwohl es im 23. Jahrhundert Konflikte mit den Klingonen und den Romulanern gibt, wird die Erde nie angegriffen. ( ) Es werden neue Welten kolonisiert und es gibt Kontakte zu neuen Spezies. Immer mehr Völker treten der Föderation bei. Im Orbit der Erde werden die San-Francisco-Flottenwerft und das Raumdock gebaut. Im Jahr 2273 nähert sich ein Schiff mit den Namen V'Ger der Erde. In Wirklichkeit handelt es sich aber bei V'Ger um die NASA Sonde Voyager VI. V'Ger droht, alles Leben auf der Erde zu vernichten, wenn die Menschen nicht den Namen von V'Gers Schöpfer preisgeben. Mit Hilfe von Captain Willard Decker bekommt V'Ger seine Informationen und die Erde ist gerettet. ( ) thumb|Die Walsonde im Orbit der Erde. Im Jahr 2286 nähert sich eine weitere unbekannte Sonde der Erde. Die Walsonde ist ein Konstrukt unbekannter Herkunft. Die Sonde legt das Raumdock lahm und positioniert sich in einem Orbit um die Erde. Danach richtet die Sonde seine Kommunikationssignale auf die Ozeane des Planeten, um mit Buckelwalen in Kontakt zu treten. Als die Sonde keine Antwort erhält, beginnt sie die Meere der Erde zu verdampfen und erzeugt somit eine enorme, undurchdringbare Wolkendecke, die die Temperatur auf der Oberfläche rapide sinken lässt. Der Präsident der Föderation sieht sich gezwungen, ein planetares Notsignal zu senden, das von Admiral Kirk an Bord der [[HMS Bounty|HMS Bounty]] aufgefangen wird. Daraufhin analysiert Spock die Übertragungen der Walsonde und identifiziert sie als Rufe der ausgestorbenen Buckelwale. Durch eine Zeitreise in das Jahr 1986 können Kirk ein Paar dieser damals noch nicht ausgerotteten Spezies in das 23. Jahrhundert bringen, woraufhin sie der Walsonde "antworten" und die Sonde daraufhin die Erde mit unbekanntem Ziel verlässt. Zuvor stellt sie die absorbierte Energie wieder her und die Systeme der Raumstationen und Raumschiffe beginnen wieder zu arbeiten. ( ) 24. Jahrhundert left|thumb|Einer der Parasiten. Im Jahr 2364 wollen Parasiten eine Invasion auf die Erde starten. Sie übernehmen die Neuralbahnen mehrerer hochrangigen Admirälen der Sternenflotte und haben somit indirekt die Kontrolle über die Föderation. Einer der Ersten, der Verdacht schöpft, ist Admiral Quinn. Er warnt Captain Picard von der ''Enterprise'' (NCC-1701-D) davor, dass die Föderation und die Erde von einer unbekannten Macht bedroht werden. ( ) Aber auch Admiral Quinn wird von den Parasiten übernommen. Captain Walker Keel von der [[USS Horatio|USS Horatio]] bemerkt auch die Vorfälle auf der Erde. Keel warnt Picard vor dem Sternenflottenkommando. Nachdem die Horatio zerstört wird, fliegt die Enterprise zur Erde, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Als die Enterprise die Erde erreicht, planen die Wesen auch das Schiff zu übernehmen. Auf der Erde können Picard und sein Erster Offizier Riker das Muttertier töten. Danach sterben auch die anderen Parasiten. ( ) thumb|Ein Borgkubus im Orbit der Erde 2367 wird die Erde von den Borg bedroht, es kommt zum Borg-Zwischenfall. Die Borg beginnen ihre Invasion mit der Auslöschung der New-Providence-Kolonie auf Jouret IV. Nachdem die Sternenflotte bemerkt hat, dass es die Borg waren, stellen sie eine Flotte von 40 Schiffen bei Wolf 359 zusammen. Diese Schiffe sollen dort den Borg-Kubus abfangen, bevor er die Erde erreicht. In der Zwischenzeit wird Captain Picard von den Borg entführt und assimiliert. ( ) Durch Picards Assimilation geht automatisch sein gesamtes Wissen an das Borg-Kollektiv über, auch der Plan vom Angriff der Flotte bei Wolf 359. Der Kubus vernichtet gnadenlos die Föderationsschiffe der Abfangflotte. 39 Schiffe der Angriffsflotte werden in der Schlacht von Wolf 359 vernichtet und 11.000 Offiziere sterben. Als die Enterprise das System erreicht, befindet dort nur noch ein Trümmerfeld. Riker schafft es, den assimilierten Picard, der nun den Namen Locutus trägt, von den Borg zu entführen und wieder auf die Enterprise zu bringen. Bei Untersuchungen entdeckt Lieutenant Commander Data im Kybernetiklabor, dass man Locutus' Verbindung nutzen kann, um Befehle in das Kollektiv einzugeben. Die Borg erreichen schließlich die Erde. thumb|left|Auf der Erde finden Personen-Kontrollen statt. Als die Enterprise die Borg im Erdorbit erreicht, kommt es erneut zu einem Gefecht, bei dem die Enterprise schwer beschädigt wird. Riker lässt einen Kollisionskurs auf das Borg-Schiff setzen, jedoch hält Data ihn auf. Er gibt das Kommando ein, dass sich die Borg regenerieren müssen, woraufhin der Kubus sämtliche Aktivitäten einstellt. Es wird nebenbei versehentlich die Selbstzerstörung des Borg-Schiffs ausgelöst. Das Borgschiff explodiert und die Erde ist gerettet. ( ) Im Jahr 2370 findet der erste Kontakt mit dem Dominion aus dem Gamma-Quadrant statt. In den folgenden Jahren kommt es zu verschieden Konfrontationen zwischen der Föderation und dem Dominion. Auch auf der Erde ist die Angst groß, Opfer einer Invasion der Jem'Hadar, den Soldaten des Dominion, zu werden. Als 2372 klar wird, dass die Gründer die Erde infiltrieren, macht sich Panik auf der Erde breit. Der erste Anschlag der Gründer findet bei der Antwerpen-Konferenz statt. Ein Gründer hat bei der Konferenz eine Bombe versteckt. Bei der Explosion kommen 27 Personen ums Leben. Darauf ordnet der Präsident Jaresh-Inyo einen offiziellen Trauertag an. Den Anschlag nutzt Admiral Leyton, um einen Putsch gegen den Präsidenten zu starten. ( ) Leyton ist sich sicher, dass der Präsident gegen eine Invasion machtlos ist. Mit Hilfe der Red Squad lässt er das Energierelaissystem der Erde sabotieren. Es soll so aussehen, als ob die Gründer dafür verantwortlich seien. Der Präsident übergibt Leyton die Macht und überall werden Sicherheitskräfte verteilt, welche die Bevölkerung kontrollieren. Captain Sisko kann nachweisen, dass Leyton verantwortlich für die Sabotage des Energierelaissystem ist. Leyton wird daraufhin festgenommen, der Militärputsch scheitert. ( ) [[Datei:Enterprise feuert auf Schwachstelle.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise feuert auf den Kubus.]] 2373 kommt es zu einer weiteren Borg-Invasion. Als erstes wird die Kolonie auf Ivor Prime zerstört. Danach registriert die in der Nähe liegende Raumstation Deep Space 5 mit deren Langstreckensensoren den Angriff durch den Borg-Kubus. Die Föderation stellt währenddessen eine Flotte zusammen, die das Borgschiff im Typhon-Sektor abfangen soll, bevor es die Erde erreicht. Aber die Borg überrennen förmlich die Verteidigungslinien und fliegen weiter zur Erde. Als der Kubus die Erde erreicht, stellt sich ihm eine zweite Verteidigungsflotte entgegen. Unter den Schiffen sind auch die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]] und die [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]]. Der Kubus wird von der Flotte zerstört, allerdings löst sich eine Sphäre aus dem Kubus und stellt einen Zeitwirbel her. Die Borg versuchen, die Vergangenheit der Menschheit zu verändern, um so die Erde zu assimilieren. Aber sie werden von der Enterprise aufgehalten, bevor sie irreparablen Schaden anrichten können. ( ) left|thumb|Angriff auf die Erde. Ungefähr zur selben Zeit tritt die Cardassianische Union dem Dominion bei. Es kommt Ende 2373 schließlich zum Krieg zwischen dem Dominion und der Föderation und ihren Verbündeten, dem Dominion-Krieg. Auch die Erde bleibt nicht von Angriffen verschont. Ende 2375 kommt es zum Überfall auf die Erde. Die Breen, die kurz vorher dem Dominion beitreten, leiten diesen schnell durchgeführten Überraschungsangriff. Mehrere Breen-Kriegsschiffe starten einen schnellen und gezielten Angriff auf das Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte. Obwohl ein Großteil der Breen-Flotte vernichtet wird, gibt es auf der Erde viele Verletzte und Tote zu beklagen. Ende 2375 gewinnt die Föderation den Dominion-Krieg mit Hilfe der Klingonen, der Romulaner und nicht zuletzt durch die Unterstützung durch die cardassianische Rebellion. ( ) [[Datei:Heimkehr_der_Voyager.jpg|thumb|Die Voyager kehrt zur Erde zurück.]] 2378 öffnet sich ein Transwarptunnel nur ein Lichtjahr von der Erde entfernt. Die Sternenflotte befürchtet eine neue Borginvasion. Admiral Owen Paris schickt alle verfügbaren Schiffe zur Öffnung des Tunnels, um die Borg zu bekämpfen. Als eine Borg-Sphäre heraus tritt, greifen die Schiffe die Borg sofort an. Plötzlich explodiert die Sphäre und die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] taucht hinter dem Schiff auf. Die Voyager zerstört die Sphäre durch einen Transphasentorpedo von innen. Nach dem die Voyager sieben Jahre im Delta-Quadranten verschollen ist, wird das Schiff mit einer Flotte zur Erde zurück eskortiert. ( ) Im Jahr 2379 will Shinzon, ein Klon von Captain Picard, die Menschen auf der Erde vernichten, um damit die Föderation zu schwächen. Sein Schiff, die ''Scimitar'', hat eine Waffe mit Thalaronstrahlung, die alles Leben auf der Erde vernichten kann. Die Enterprise wird in den Sektor 1045 beordert, um mit der Omega-Kampfgruppe die Scimitar aufzuhalten. Als die Enterprise den Bassen-Graben durchfliegt und keine Langstreckenkommunikation mehr möglich ist, weiß Picard, dass Shinzon hier die Enterprise abfangen will. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen der Enterprise und der Scimitar. Aber die Enterprise bekommt Hilfe von den Romulanern, die mit zwei Schiffen die Scimitar angreifen. Durch das Opfer von Data kann die Scimitar zerstört werden und die Erde wird wieder einmal gerettet. ( ) 31. Jahrhundert Auf die Frage Charles Tuckers, ob es die Erde im 31. Jahrhundert noch gebe, antwortet Zeitagent Daniels, das komme darauf an, wie man „Erde“ definiere. Immerhin gibt es noch in irgendeiner Form ein Illinois. ( ) Alternative Geschichte thumb|left|Die von den Borg assimilierte Erde. Im Jahr 2370 reisen Picard und Q 3,5 Milliarden Jahre in die Vergangenheit. Q zeigt Picard, dass das Antizeit-Phänomen, dass durch Picard entstanden ist, dafür verantwortlich ist, dass kein Leben auf der Erde entsteht. ( ) Die Borg reisen aus dem 24. Jahrhundert ins Jahr 2063 zurück. Die Erde ist zu dieser Zeit durch den Dritten Weltkrieg noch schwer verwüstet. Den Borg gelingt es, den ersten Kontakt zwischen Menschen und Vulkaniern zu verhindern. Danach haben sie keine Mühe die Menschheit und den Planeten zu assimilieren. ( ) 2154 haben die Xindi im Kampf gegen die Menschen Erfolg, die Erde wird vernichtet und in den folgenden Jahren wird die Menschheit nahezu ausgerottet. ( ) thumb|Die Vernichtung der Erde durch die Xindi. In der Neuen Zeitlinie beabsichtigt Nero im Jahr 2258, die Erde mittels eines durch Rote Materie verursachten schwarzen Loches zu zerstören. Spock gelingt es jedoch, das Schiff mit der Roten Materie aus der Narada zu stehlen und mit ihm den Bohrer, der in San Francisco ein Loch zum Planetenkern bohren soll, abzuschießen, sodass dieser nur knapp neben der Golden Gate Bridge ins Wasser stürzt. Dann flieht er mit Warp und die Narada folgt ihm. ( ) Im Jahr 2373 versucht Captain Braxton mit seinen Zeitschiff ''Aeon'' die Voyager auszulöschen, weil diese angeblich für die Vernichtung des Sol-Systems im 29. Jahrhundert verantwortlich ist. Aber es kommt zu einem Unfall, die Aeon wird durch die Zeit auf die Erde ins Jahr 1967 geschleudert. Dort findet Henry Starling das Schiff. Mit der Technik aus dem Schiff macht er sein Geld und gründet die Firma Chronowerx. Nachdem 1996 die Technik aus dem Schiff ausgeschlachtet ist, plant er, in die Zukunft zu reisen, um neue Technologien zu besorgen. Bei seinem Sprung durch die Zeit kommt es zu einem Unfall und das Sol-System und die Erde wird im 29. Jahrhundert vernichtet. ( ) Um Captain Jonathan Archer vor den Suliban zu schützen, bringt Daniels ihn in die Zukunft. Aber diese Handlung bringt den normalen Zeitablauf durcheinander. Ohne Archer wird die Föderation nicht gegründet. Es kommt zu schweren Kriegen auf der Erde. Im 31. Jahrhundert befinden sich auf der Erde nur noch Trümmer. ( ) Politik thumb|left|Koalition der Planeten. Politisch gibt es auf der Erde an die 200 Nationalstaaten, die sich bis 2150 zur Vereinigten Erde unter einer gemeinsamen Regierung zusammenschliessen. Ein administratives Organ der Erde ist ein ministerialer Rat. ( ) Seit dem Erstkontakt mit den Vulkaniern 2063 etabliert sich eine dauerhafte Partnerschaft beider Welten, die sich als Verbündete betrachten. Dabei übt das Vulkanische Oberkommando großen Einfluss auf die Erdregierung aus. Das gilt vor allem für das Weltraumprogramm der Erde. ( ) Im 22. Jahrhundert knüpft die Erde erste diplomatische und wirtschaftliche Beziehungen mit nahegelegenen Welten, unter Anderem mit dem Orion-Syndikat. Vor allem mit den Denobulanern besteht eine enge Zusammenarbeit auf wissenschaftlicher Basis. ( ) Mitte des 22. Jahrhunderts nimmt die Erde am Interspezies-Austauschprogramm für Ärzte teil. ( ) Ab 2151 entwickelt sich die Erde in ihrer interstellaren Nachbarschaft zu einer politischen Größe. Es kommt zu einschneidenden Einmischungen und Zwischenfällen mit dem Klingonischen Reich. ( ) thumb|Die Gründung der Föderation. Zwischen den verfeindeten Völkern der Vulkaniern, Tellariten und Andorianern kann die Erde als erfolgreicher Vermittler helfen, Frieden zwischen den Spezies zu sichern. ( ) 2155 ist die Erde Gastgeber zu Gesprächen über die Formung der Koalition der Planeten. ( ) Die Erde ist 2161 ein Gründungsmitglied der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten. Auf der Erde haben gleich mehrere wichtige politische Organe der Föderation ihren Sitz. So auch der Föderationsrat und der Amtssitz des Föderationspräsidenten in Paris. Als bedeutende Militär- und Forschungsorganisation dient die Sternenflotte, die aus der gleichnamigen Erdenorganisation hervorgegangen ist. Damit ist die Erde einer der wichtigsten föderalen Mitgliedswelten. Klima Die Erde ist ein Planet der Klasse M. Die Atmosphäre besteht aus Sauerstoff (21%), Stickstoff (78%) und geringen Anteilen an Edelgasen, wie Neon, Helium, Xenon, sowie weiterer Spurenelemente. Die Erde hat mehrere verschiedene Klimazonen, von der Tundra bis hin zur Wüste. Im 20. Jahrhundert ist die Umweltverschmutzung durch den Menschen so stark, dass es einen leichten Klimawandel gibt. Spock kann anhand der Verschmutzung der Atmosphäre erkennen, dass sie ins 20. Jahrhundert zurückgereist sind. ( ) Im 24. Jahrhundert wird das Klima durch ein Wetterkontrollsystem gesteuert. Das System hat auch die Funktion, zerstörende Wetterphänomene wie Tornados zu verhindern. ( ) Geographie thumb|Eine Karte der Erde im 24. Jahrhundert. Zwei Drittel der Erdoberfläche sind mit Wasser bedeckt, der Rest von Landmassen mit einem weiten Spektrum von klimatischen und geographischen Besonderheiten. ( ) Ozeane der Erde * der Arktische Ozean (Nordpolarmeer), dort befindet sich auch die Arktis * der Atlantische Ozean (Atlantik) * der Indische Ozean * der Pazifische Ozean (Pazifik oder Stiller Ozean) * der Südliche Ozean (Südpolarmeer) Kontinente der Erde * Asien * Afrika * Nordamerika * Südamerika * Antarktis * Europa * Australien Gebirge/Berge * Alpen * Himalaya ** Mount Everest * Mount Cook * Mount McKinley * Tibetanische Hochebene * Ural Gewässer * Allegheny * Amazonas * Ärmelkanal * Beringstraße * Kaspisches Meer * Korallenmeer * Mittelmeer * Schwarzes Meer * Südsee * Themse Länder und politische Gebilde * Liste von irdischen Ländern Städte der Erde * Liste von irdischen Städten Datei:Paris2372.jpg|Paris, Frankreich Datei:St-Akademie2.jpg|San Francisco, USA Datei:Cambridge_2395.jpg|Cambridge, Großbritannien Wichtige Orte auf der Erde * Andorianische Botschaft * Büro des Föderationspräsidenten in Paris * Föderationsrat, Sternenflotten-Hauptquartier und Sternenflottenakademie in San Francisco * Division für planetare Operationen in Lissabon * Föderations-Strafkolonie auf Neuseeland * Earth Station Bobruisk in Weißrußland * Millennium Gate in Portage Creek (Indiana) * vulkanische Konsulate in Berlin, Sausalito und Canberra * Yosemite Nationalpark Menschliche Bauwerke * Eiffelturm * Golden Gate Bridge * Chinesische Mauer * Hadrianswall * Millennium Gate * Stonehenge * Weißes Haus Zoologie Auf der Erde gibt es ein großen Artenreichtum an Tieren. Leider wurden einige Arten von den Menschen ausgerottet. * Liste der Tiere der Erde Siehe auch * Geschichte der Menschheit * Interstellare Geschichte * Zeitlinie * Erde (Doppelgänger) Externe Links * * * Planet Erde auf Raumfahrer.net ca:Terra bg:Земя cs:Země en:Earth es:Tierra fr:Terre it:Terra ja:地球 nl:Aarde pl:Ziemia pt:Terra ro:Pământ ru:Земля sr:Земља sv:Jorden Kategorie:Planet Kategorie:Menschlich Kategorie:Sol-System